


Love is universal

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Love is Universal [1]
Category: Original Work, The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, One Shot, Outer Space, Romantic Fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: A orignal Orville short





	Love is universal

USS bellaphon ECV- 157, Deep space, 14/2/2408

Valentines Day, Or as I call it Single Awareness day. Everywhere I look see People with Flowers, Chocolate and Holding hands. All that jazz.  
he look around the Mess hall seeing everyone enjoying themselves. it was the Romance Night on the ship, Everyone brought a date with them, Expect for me. Yep lonely old Rob with glass of coke-a-cola to keep me company. giving a sigh Rob was about to get up and leave when a Someone walk up to him. 

"Mind if I sit with you." He turn around to see The New girl, She was an Atazi. her blue skin mark on her face glowed a light blue. Rob sat back down try to not act flustered by her sudden Appeared. "yeah, sure." She gave smile. Dam that a cut smile. he then realise he been staring too long at her. he look down at the empty glass. "em, so how are you enjoying you time here?" Trying keep his eyes away. "It nice, Lot of Interesting Races here, My people are little xenophobic. so I never got see outsider much." Rob took a glance at her staring out the window. her eyes showed sadness. "well let me Welcome you to the Galaxy. I'm Robbie by the way." 

"Sa'ra. it nice to meet you." she smile again, Rob did the same. they spent next few hour chatting away.

 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to be honest here. I suck at writing love stories, so if there any thing that need tweaking. let me know. 
> 
> but if you did enjoyed and want more then also let me know. the Orville has became one of my new favourite sci-fi show of all time. hell I would just want more of it than that OTHER show. That if I did do stories on it would be more Original Series.
> 
> anyway, thank for reading and have a fantastic day. Captain Forsyth signing off.


End file.
